


I Can Be Your Angle Or Your Devil

by RoxyPop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angelic Snake Dicks, Angels, Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, F/F, Infidelity, Marriage, Oral Sex, Political Drama, Prehensile Demonic Bug Dicks, Roughness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dont be fooled this is mostly porn, glamour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyPop/pseuds/RoxyPop
Summary: After ages of isolation, the Kingdom of Heaven reaches out to the people of Earth. A marriage is arranged, alliances are built, and it seems that everything is right, until tragedy threatens the peace of Heaven, Earth, and Hell.In the midst of all this is Roxy Lalonde, a mere human who simply wants to love and be loved.





	1. A Holy Fuck

The first time Roxy saw Calliope, she had been so struck by her beauty she had nearly forgotten to bow. In hindsight, it was easy to laugh at, but at the moment she had been mortified. Her face had blushed a red deep enough to make the fires of Hell jealous. When enough blood had drained from her head that she could lift it again, however, she’d been unable to keep her eyes off of the holy woman before her.

The human princess had known many humans in her lifetime, and many monsters from both Earth and Hell, but seeing an angel in person was truly a privilege. Speaking to Jane afterwards, she couldn’t hope to keep her emotions in check, even recounting the experience felt like she was being rewarded by some higher power.

Jane told her of rumors that said Calliope was so beautiful that no human had ever seen her true form without going blind. She was forced to wear a disguise, to keep herself hidden just to walk amongst men.

Roxy had simply replied that she very much hoped Calliope would walk amongst women too.

Thinking of that time now gave Roxy some comfort, but it didn’t help her find sleep the night before her wedding. She was nervous, she couldn’t imagine being married to an angel, let alone the Queen of Heaven.

It didn’t help that nobody had told her anything in the entire time since their engagement. Everyone assumed that someone else had told her, and the someone else assumed that Calliope had told her. And Calliope, to be fair, hadn’t had many chances to tell her anything. Since the engagement, almost all of their time spent together was in negotiations or planning the wedding, parades or public appearances. It seemed the entirety of the country was excited about the newly-cultivated relations with Heaven. 

She had so many questions. What was marrying an angel like? Were there going to be strange traditions she’d have to adhere to? What if the rumors about Calliope’s glamour was true, would she just never get to look at her wife’s real face? Would she have to go to Heaven? How would she even get there? Hell had plenty of highways and entrances. Plenty of humans had stumbled down there by accident, and trading routes ran back and forth without problem, but Calliope had been the first of her kind to reach out to the Earthly plane.

The Princess couldn’t sit here idly and wait for morning to come. If she had questions, why not ask the angel sleeping down the hall? Steeling herself, she stood, wrapped her robes tighter, and walked the agonizingly short walk to Calliope’s borrowed sleeping chambers. She knocked on the door and closed her eyes, half praying that the godly woman would be asleep, but had no such luck. The door opened, and she was once again struck by the beauty of her face. That, and the distinct lack of clothing covering her radiant form.

“Roxy? Did you need something, love?” she questioned, tilting her head in the most adorable way.

Roxy blushed at the sight of her, but leaned against the doorframe as if nothing was amiss. “Oh, I was just nervous about tomorrow. I thought you could maybe help me calm down.”

Calliope smiled softly and beckoned her inside. “Of course, my dear, take a seat and we can speak about whatever you like,” she trilled, every word laced with that strange, familiar accent that Roxy could never quite put her finger on.

Roxy sat on her bed and settled, her host closing the door and joining her. What she lacked in modesty she made up for in looks. Letting her eyes wander, Roxy noticed that it seemed the Princess had no relevant parts to cover, unless her eyes deceived her.

“I was wondering… what would happen after the marriage,” she started, pursing her lips as she tried to keep her eyes on Calliope’s face.

“Well, I imagine the first thing will be the honeymoon. I had arranged for transport to a cottage in the mountains. The weather is nice this time of year, and the view from the peak is a-”

“I meant, like, where I’ll live and, uh, stuff. Do you have a palace in Heaven or something? Can a human even get to Heaven?”

Calliope looked at her confusedly, then looked away. “The situation in Heaven is complicated, as I’m certain you’ve heard. It will be sometime before we can venture back there together. Instead, there is a temple where I am worshipped, and where those of my kind who followed me live,” she explained, looking back to Roxy with a soft, concerned expression. “It may not be a grand palace, but you will be treated like royalty there as much as you are here, I promise. Perhaps more, as the humans who live there would certainly be eager to add you to the divine fold.”

“Holy shit.” Roxy’s eyes widened as she listened, nodding along somberly. A temple, where she would, presumably, be worshipped. What more could she ask for?

Calliope giggled and nodded. “Coming from us, it certainly would be,” she joked.

Roxy snorted and giggled at the joke, pushing Calliope’s shoulder gently. “Oh, my Gods! A potty joke from an angel. Now I’ve definitely seen everything.”

Calliope chuckled and shook her head. “You started it! I merely made it humorous,” she countered. “But before we follow that train of thought too far, did you have any other questions.”

Roxy nodded, gaze drifting off. “There are rumors that you’re so beautiful that the reason you hide your true form is so that humans like us won’t go blind,” she muttered. “Is that… True?”

Calliope winced, clearly uncomfortable. “I’m afraid it’s not quite as fantastic as all that. It’s true that mortals cannot look at me directly, but… I would not call that form particularly pretty, and humans certainly would not believe it so.”

Roxy looked at her with some pity in her eyes, and promptly leaned into her, hugging the taller princess. “Callie, babe, you’re an angel. There’s, like, basically no way you’re not gorgeous, it’s in the rules or something. I’m, like, absolutely certain it’s like against the laws of nature or some shit like that,” she assured her, smiling.

Calliope blushed and smiled sadly. “I do appreciate the sentiment, at the very least.”

Roxy couldn’t think of a good response for that, and so simply leaned on her, eyes drifting across her body once more. The sight of her flawless exterior, skin like polished obsidian, brushed with the gold of her ichor, brought upon some scandalous wonderings from Roxy. “Say, I got another question for you, if it’s not too weird,” she looked up at her, sincere in her interest.

“Anything, my dear!”

“Do you have junk?” Roxy Lalonde was nothing if not precise. She saw Calliope’s cheeks flush gold, and was immensely pleased by the knowledge that she caused such a thing to occur.

“I… Do not possess an abundance of material possessions, especially not unnecessary or unwanted ones if that’s what you’re asking,” Calliope was a bit embarrassed at how quickly the conversation had turned from her true form to the debated existence of her genitals.

Roxy giggled, smirking knowingly. “Oh, c’mon, babe. Between you, me, and those rosey golden cheeks, I think we both know I’m talkin’ about dicks and clits.”

The crass language simply made the Angel blush more, but she finally gave in. “I do have reproductive equipment normally, yes, as all angels do, but it is not necessary to have in this form. Unfortunately, games of show and tell are limited as well, since, as a mortal, you couldn’t truly look,” she explained, apparently very interested in the opposite wall as of the past minute.

“Maybe you’d rather I touch instead of look,” Roxy suggested instead, slipping her nightgown down her shoulders to expose herself and reaching towards Calliope’s shoulder.

Calliope looked at her once more, taking in the sight of her exposed torso. She couldn’t decide if she was pleased to have found a human wife this brazen, or terrified. As it was now, she was inclined to be as much elated as she was embarrassed. “I- Perhaps. But, in all honesty,” she paused to gather herself, moving across the bed to pull Roxy into a gentle kiss. “I would much rather be the one doing the touching.” The human squeaked as Calliope laid her back on the bed, kissing her once more and sighing. Roxy purred against her lips, and quickly took the hint, wrapping her arms around Calliope’s broad shoulders and splaying her fingers across her skin.

The angel was gentle, almost careful, as if Roxy’s form was fragile as glass. Roxy would have taken this as an insult, if the gentle caress of her fingers didn’t feel like silk on her skin. She supposed having godly, celestial strength could instill some caution in the realm of intimacy. It was excused, for now. Her lips pressed tenderly to Roxy’s, precise and loving in their movements, but not especially exciting. Roxy decided to fix that, messily sucking at her lover’s bottom lip and relishing the groan that escaped her. She let her tongue trace along Calliope’s lips, begging her for more.

To her surprise, this elicited a growl from deep in Calliope’s chest, rumbling and distinctly inhuman. That was fucking hot. Roxy felt her heart speed up at the sound, at the sensation against her lips, and her lover finally followed her lead. Her long tongue snaked past Roxy’s lips, silky and wet but unyielding, tasting her and taking her. Roxy could only moan and try her best to keep up, kissing back desperately and clutching her back like a drowning woman.

Calliope’s strength was, predictably, nothing to trifle with. She easily pinned Roxy down by her shoulders, imposing her lips and tongue on the smaller human’s, almost as if she was consuming her. Even with this relatively small show of power, it was enough to get Roxy hot and bothered, pressing her thighs together and letting her slickness build. She couldn’t even complain--Calliope’s tongue seemed to be as miraculous as the angel herself.

While Roxy was enjoying herself, Calliope was beginning to let her carnal side show a little, and soon grew impatient with her lover’s mouth. She pulled away from the kiss and gently pushed the already defunct flaps of Roxy’s robe to the side, exposing her fully to the night air.

“Roxy… you are such a beautiful human,” she muttered lowly pressing kisses down her stomach. Her lips ghosted over the sparse light hairs trailing down between her legs, spreading them wide to gaze at her sex. “So soft but with such an imposing presence. I could smell your arousal from beneath your robes,” she whispered, apparently interested in expounding her fascination with her race instead of eating Roxy the fuck out. Her lover was not having it, and insistently pushed her hips up to convey her frustrations. Calliope was absolutely teasing her with promises of pussy eating and she refused to let that go unfollowed up on.

“Please, Calliope, gods,” she muttered, reaching down to spread herself wider for her. Calliope looked up at her and tilted her head, tempted to tease her some more. Instead, she closed her eyes and leaned down to drag her tongue along Roxy’s wet slit. At her taste, she growled once more, hands clamping around Roxy’s thighs as she dipped her tongue into her. Roxy had an inkling that Calliope’s tongue might be a bit longer than normal during their kissing, but now she was certain. She decided that this tongue as absolutely capable of miracles, and even if it was all she got out of sex with this woman she’d probably be okay with that.

The muscular length curled into her, tasting and prodding at her walls. It was long and strong, originating from between Calliope’s thin, perfect lips. Her tongue slid out and around her cunt, lapping up every drop of her arousal and leaving only her saliva in its place. She seemed to seek after the taste, holding Roxy in place as she dined. Exploring her many complex folds, she found Roxy’s clit and was intrigued. Roxy was a fan of this, arching into her mouth eagerly.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, right there,” she panted, riding down on Calliope’s face. This drew another growl from her throat, and she threw herself more eagerly against Roxy. The scent of the human’s heat filled the air, heady and furthering Calliope’s already considerable lust. Every movement with her tongue, every suckle or lap or prod drew a mess of lovely sounds from the human, who was recklessly attempting to thrust her hips despite Calliope’s firm hold.

Roxy’s hands clutched the sheets desperately as Calliope drew her inexorably towards her climax. She chewed her lip as sensations continued to mount, the magic of her tongue drawing high-pitched gasps and squeals. She had to stay quiet, if they were found it could be scandal, but gods she couldn’t keep herself under control. This was too good, Calliope was too good, and Roxy couldn’t stand it. In the end it was her orgasm that made her fall silent, sounds cut short with a simple gasp as her slickness throbbed against Calliope’s mouth. She trembled, skin and spine tingling as her fluids spread across her lover’s lips and her own thighs. Calliope licked her up eagerly, still fascinated by her flavor.

When she had collected every drop, she finally pulled away and allowed Roxy to relax. The human laid back on the bed, reaching for Calliope desperately. “Calliope, get up here,” she groaned, and her lover complied. As if reading Roxy’s mind, she leaned down into a passionate kiss, hands once more taking up stroking the human’s now sweat-sticky skin. Roxy moaned as she tasted herself on Calliope’s tongue, musky and thick in her throat. Closing her eyes, she let Calliope continue to taste her lovely little human.

When she finally pulled away, Roxy gasped softly and panted. She was still so incredibly, horribly aroused. “D’you think I could get away with some of that touching, now that you’ve done yours?” she whispered, giggling breathily.

Calliope blushed, obviously reluctant. “Are you certain you’re interested in doing this now?”

Roxy sighed and kissed her again. “Calliope, I am absolutely certain I want to put my grabby little human hands all over your divine alien junk, whatever the hell that looks like when I do it. Is that cool?”

Despite her nerves, Calliope decided to allow it. “I suppose I can support this,” she sighed, standing up and smiling to Roxy. “But before we do that, you will need this,” she clarifies, moving across the room to grab a very ornate looking strip of cloth. “We were supposed to wait for the ceremony to do this, but it seems we both want it, so I see no reason not to.”

“Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about babe,” Roxy chortled, sitting up on the bed.

Stepping back over to the bed, Calliope wrapped the cloth around Roxy’s head, covering her eyes. “Can you see?”

Roxy shook her head. “Nope! It’s like it was made for me.” She grinned cheekily and puckered her lips up for a kiss. Calliope decided to indulge her with one last kiss, only letting it linger for a moment.

An instant later, and Roxy could have sworn the sun itself was in the room. She couldn’t see what was happening, but the room was a whole lot brighter, enough for some light to filter through the cloth. She could only assume this was what she’d been told about--Calliope’s true form.

The light persisted for only a moment, though, dimming significantly, though the room was still most definitely lit by more than the simple arrangement of candles. Roxy shivered in anticipation as she felt her lover’s weight return to the bed, wishing so badly that she could look at her. Instead Calliope took her hand and gently pulled it towards her. Roxy leaned forward, feeling around for her angel’s form. She found a smooth surface, and followed it down between what she hoped were Calliope’s legs. She found a small slit in the surface of her skin, and prodded at it. Judging by the gasp and the tensing of her muscles, Roxy assumed she’d guessed right.

This was very definitely not human, feeling more like something someone might find on a reptile, or a defaced statue. Still, she rubbed gently at the area, and was rewarded with moisture and some swelling. Success! She still wished she could see, but tried to be content with giving her angelic counterpart a handy instead. Soon enough, Roxy felt another surprise. The swelling of her slit had given way to a parting of its sides, exposing two distinct… bumps, for lack of a better term, side by side.

“Holy shit. You gotta talk me through this, Cal, what am I touchin’ on here?” she questioned, rubbing at the moist members slowly extending from Calliope’s- Calliope’s sheath, yeah. Calliope had a sheath. This was exactly the kind of weird monster sex she’d signed up for.

“Those, they-- Oh, goodness. They are my hemipenes,” she explained. “They are a penetrative organ used for depositing seed, and they’re very sensitive.”

“Holy shit, you have two dicks? That’s fucking sick, babe,” she giggled, stroking them eagerly now, one hand for each side. The surfaces were velvety, each cock with lateral ridges that became more defined as they grew. The heads were pointed and oddly textured, tapered to tips with a pronounced hook on the outer side of each of them. Roxy couldn’t find any kind of hole on either of them, but assumed that it was there somewhere.

“Yes, I suppose you could describe them that way. I only ever use one of them at a time, however,” she admitted, voice breathy and split, odd harmonics filtering through.

Roxy nodded. She’d see if that whole ‘only using one of them’ thing would hold up once they got to the honeymoon. She had some plans for these babies. For now, she resigned herself to only stroking lefty, slick ridges sliding pleasantly along her palm. “Is it okay if I, uh, taste?” she questioned, leaning down towards the angel’s member.

There was a moment of silence before Calliope finally responded, with an emphatic “Please!”

Roxy hadn’t even opened her mouth before being struck with the earthy, heady scent of Calliope’s members. The smell made her even more eager to taste, heavy with angelic pheromones and intense flavors. Drawing her tongue along the ridges, she groaned, brown cheeks blushing a rosy red. She simply tasted for longer than she cared to think about, stroking up and down her ridges as she drew her tongue between and along them. She quickly jerked at the base, coaxing precum from the tip and quickly lapping it up. “Gods, babe, you taste divine,” she joked, giggling at her own joke as she stroked her lover. “I can’t get enough of you…”

Craving more, Roxy finally wrapped her lips around Calliope’s head, sucking gently. Calliope herself was reduced to a trembling mess during all of this, staying quiet for all of her moving. It was quite a change from the confident, powerful Calliope of earlier, but Roxy was hardly complaining. She was too busy sucking her cock.

The princess hardly had any field experience giving head, but she did her best, lips curled over her teeth as she carefully worked Calliope’s thick length over her tongue and into her mouth. She treated each ridge as she had before, lapping across it and into the little dip between them. She slurped down her taste messily, wet sounds filling the tense space between them. Roxy began to work her mouth up and down Calliope’s length, focusing on keeping her teeth out of the equation, and thus letting her tongue lax in its previous ministrations. She sucked hard as she pulled off of her cock, and then let her mouth relax as she slipped it back in. Back and forth she went, savoring every drop of moisture from her fiance’s length and every tense movement she made in response.

As she did this, she kept her hand in motion, stroking the considerable length that was left, as of yet, unsucked. She let her other and wonder across Calliope’s skin, eventually settling on the space between her two dicks. She gently prodded into her sheath, stroking at the little membrane between them. She was so interested in her strange anatomy, poking and touching eagerly as she sucked her off. Later she would attempt to really explore, but now she really just wanted to make this gorgeous woman cum.

Calliope’s goals were not far off, and she was not far from achieving them either. “Oh, gods, Roxy, be careful,” she groaned out, tenor mixed with sopranos and subbasses and a few strange notes in between. Roxy could feel the vibration in her bones, and that was motivation enough to continue. She picked up the pace with her hand, stroking and rubbing at her ridges while her mouth continued to move. She focused more on sucking down her lover’s member, squeezing with her lips and hollowing out her cheeks to please her.

Calliope could barely handle the sheer overload of pleasure. If she were not watching intently she wouldn’t have known what Roxy was doing. As it was, she hardly cared, because by the Gods it felt incredible. She curled her claws into the sheets, panting desperately and whining as her climax drew ever nearer. Roxy flicked her fingers across the part between her cocks one last time, and it provided the burst of sensation she needed to finally tip over the edge.

Roxy felt more than tasted the first spurt of cum in her mouth, making a muffled sound as the salty liquid flowed into her throat. She savored the taste, but it was quickly building up. She remembered how to swallow just in time, drinking down as much of Calliope’s cum as she could. Just as with the rest of her, the taste was foreign but not unpleasant, more than enough to make up for the thick texture of it flowing down her throat. She waited until she believed Calliope to be finished, and then pulled off of her length. A thin string of fluid connected her to it still, breaking to instead drip down her chin. She sat up and moaned softly, reaching forward towards Calliope. She felt around her body, across her flat chest and… shoulders? She didn’t feel any arms there, but continued upwards and did find her head.

She pulled Calliope closer and moved in herself, mashing her lips against Calliope’s mouth. She felt no lips, but was undaunted by the fangs that took their place. Calliope’s smooth skin seemed to transition seamlessly into the dangerous points, almost like a skull. Calliope took a moment to catch on, as if she didn’t know how to kiss in this form, but eventually parted her jaws and let her tongue slither out. Roxy opened her mouth and slid her tongue against Calliope’s. She was surprised when it wrapped snugly around hers, even longer now than it had been before.

Roxy forged onward, excited by her partner’s strange, inhuman form. She sucked her tongue eagerly, the taste of her cum and the sensation of her kiss immensely pleasant. She draped one arm across her shoulder, the other resting on her sharp hips as she pressed against her blindly. Finally, she became starved enough for breath that she pulled away, swallowing what was left of the angelic cum in her mouth.

“Holy shit, Calliope,” she muttered, giggling as she nuzzled against her cheek. It was hollow and hard, like a smooth ring of stone against her skin. She let her hands drift across her torso exploratorily, feeling her lover’s smooth, cool skin. She felt two hands alight on her side and sighed pleasantly, vaguely registering that it must be an awkward position. “Do you mind if I, uh, look around a little, so to speak?”

Calliope stiffened once more, her insecurity plenty obvious. Roxy felt bad for pushing her so much in one night, but she was curious and so, so horribly in love with this girl she couldn’t resist.

Finally, Calliope replied, “You may, Roxy.”

Roxy was hesitant--Calliope seems nervous, uncomfortable even? Still, she had consented and Roxy was curious.

She let her hands find her shoulders again, feeling around. She felt collarbones, a flat chest, but where arms should be, her shoulders seemed to fold back behind her, seemingly with no limbs to be found. Pulling her hands away, she ran into the arms she was looking for, and… what felt like a few extras as well. She counted 3 pairs, gasping softly as her hands drifted across their muscled lengths. “Talk about handsy,” she giggled. Two of her left arms she traced down until they connected with the hands on her side. “Ooh! How did I not notice that, jeez.”

Calliope chuckled nervously, squeezing her side gently and resting the third arm on her shoulder. Roxy’s hands grasped Calliope’s hips, hard and angular, leading to legs that didn’t feel particularly out of the ordinary. Drifting back up her stomach, she came to a jagged edge, a hole just below her many ribs. The edge was rough but the interior felt smooth, as if it had been drilled out of her. She carefully poked through the hole, and did not find an end to it. In fact, the walls seemed to simply extend past where Calliope’s back certainly should have been. “That’s… A little freaky,” she muttered, pulling her hand back out.

“I apologize… I know it is not pretty, but it is what I have been born with,” Calliope whispered, self-deprecating to the point of pity.

“Oh, Callie…” Roxy replied, leaning towards her. Hands on her shoulders, she again traced her neck up to her face and cupped her cheeks. She felt her, hands sliding across the contours of her skull. It was smooth, gaunt, with no lips or nose to speak of, though at least one of those wasn’t surprising anymore. Calliope flinched at the touch, but allowed it as Roxy ran her hands up to her temples, finding only the smoothness of her skull. It seemed the silky white hair she usually sported was gone, replaced with stone smooth flesh.

Roxy let her hands rest on her cheeks again. “You’re beautiful, Calliope. And I love you,” she whispered, leaning in and kissing her tenderly. Calliope finally softened for the first time since she’d shown her true form, and pressed back against Roxy.

“You really… You truly believe that?” she asked between kisses, doubtful and wary. She trusted Roxy, she did, but she had her insecurities and they stuck to her like wet cloth.

“Of course I do, Calliope. I’ve always thought you were beautiful,” Roxy panted, kissing her furiously.

Calliope finally seemed to relax, and gently pushed her lover back onto the bed. Roxy laid back readily, all spread out and worked up for Calliope. “I… I want to mate you. Is this alright?” she breathed, pushing down her nerves bravely. Roxy nodded emphatically and kissed her again, moaning at the thought.

The angel kissed her affectionately, shifting on the bed to kneel between Roxy’s legs. One pair of hands gripped her hips while another spread her legs, and Calliope moved in, hemipenes at the ready. She gripped the right one, and took a breath as she lined it up. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, yes, fuck, babe. Put it in me, okay?” Roxy was eager and ready and still plenty wet from their session a short time ago.

Hesitating noticeably, and still lacking the full confidence of earlier, Calliope slid inside her, gasping softly as her ridges slid along her walls. “Oh, goodness, Roxy,” she panted, pushing in until their hips met. Roxy gasped, hands clinging to Calliope’s shoulders as she took her length. She felt incredible inside her, ridges stretching and scraping against her walls delightfully. She felt them again as she pulled out and outright moaned, arching up into her. Calliope began to move back and forth finally, slow but powerful in her movements. Her length was thick and well lubricated, a wonderful aching stretch filling Roxy’s senses as her cock filled her body.

The hands on Roxy’s hips traced up her body, finding her breasts and squeezing gently. Roxy purred, pushing her chest into Calliope’s cool hands eagerly. Everything she did felt incredible, and Roxy loved every moment. She rolled her hips eagerly in time with Calliope’s thrusting, taking her deep inside her and curling her toes. There was so much inside her, and so many hands on her body, she felt surrounded by Calliope. Their combined scents filled the air, along with the wet sounds of their lovemaking, creating an atmosphere permeated with lust and heat. Roxy clung to Calliope desperately, mashing their mouths together once more. She let her tongue trace along the angel’s razor sharp teeth, and received what she believed to be a positive response in a deep rumbling growl.

Calliope thrust up into her particularly roughly and Roxy squeaked, cutting her tongue on her teeth. She hissed softly, while Calliope took the chance to push her tongue into Roxy’s mouth eagerly. The rumbling in her chest got louder as she tasted Roxy’s blood, kissing her fiercely now. It seemed every part of her tasted amazing to her lover, not that the little human was complaining.

Roxy only clung to her tighter, nails pressing into her shoulders but unable to even dent the skin. She let out a little squeak into Calliope’s mouth with every thrust as they grew rougher and rougher. Her hips jerked roughly into the smaller human, slamming her dick in and out of her in the best kind of way. This was what she loved, this was the confident Calliope, the dangerous Calliope, holding her down and fucking her raw, nipping at her lip and licking the wounds. She couldn’t think straight like this, every second full of heat and love and power.

Calliope snarled softly, pulling away from the kiss. “I-,” she paused panting as her pace grew more fervent. “I’m going to-, it’s going-, I’m-”

“Do it, please,” Roxy interrupted her, pulling her back down into their liplock. She was close herself, and Calliope was only driving her closer and closer. She felt the first splashes of Calliope’s orgasm and gasped, every load of spunk sending shocks up her spine. Her cock swelled with each pulse, semen flowing inside her and filling her even further. The light in the room seemed to brighten at the same time, as pleasure coursed through the human’s very bones. Somewhere in their mess of sensation and stimulation, Roxy found her own climax, legs quivering against Calliope’s palms. She found another, and again; Calliope’s single orgasm seemed to last an eternity, as if she was emptying herself entirely.

Finally, after losing track of themselves in the storm of sweat and sex and cum, both of them were finished, and lay against each other, panting.

“Holy fuck,” she whispered, form practically melted into the mattress.

Calliope giggled to herself, shifting to make herself comfortable next to her lover. “Yes, it was,” she whispered, finger gently tapping Roxy’s nose.

Abruptly her giggling stopped, and she gasped softly. “Oh, goodness, Roxy I’m so sorry,” she nearly sobbed, quickly wiping away something trickling down her chin. “I hurt you, I can’t believe I let myself hurt you.”

Roxy sat up and shook her head. “No, babe, I liked it, don’t worry. I- I loved it, actually, but seriously! It’s fine, it’s okay, Callie.”

Calliope shifted on the bed, and Roxy reaching out for her, feeling around to put her hand on her shoulder. “Roxy… I cut you. I made you bleed. I cannot let it happen again,” she uttered soberly.

Roxy’s shoulders fell, and she simply pulled Calliope into a hug.

They sat like this for some time, embracing and rocking together on the bed. Roxy eventually spoke up.

“Can I take off my blindfold now?”

“Oh, yes. One moment,” Calliope responded, moving off the bed. The room darkened and Calliope settled once more onto the bed, pulling the blindfold off of Roxy and setting it aside. “My mistakes aside… I very much enjoyed this Roxy. Thank you,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss her gently, her jet black lips returned.

Roxy smiled and kissed her back, then lay down and tugged Calliope down with her. “C’mere and cuddle me, you gorgeous lady,” she demanded, curling up against her companion and sighing happily. She didn’t know if angels slept, but that night she managed to sleep quite well.


	2. Divine Intercourse

A wakeup call of her own name is what finally roused Roxy. She jumped into a sitting position and spun around, all at once attempting to take in her surroundings and find out where the yelling was coming from.

“Roxy, where the Hell are you!?” the voice called again. Roxy squealed as she remembered the events of the previous night, jumping off the bed to find her discarded robe.

“Just a minute!” she called out frantically, not finding the only clothing she’d thought to bring with her. Looking back towards the bed and at her slowly rousing betrothed, she saw the robe laying underneath her. “Oh, my gods, sorry Callie but I need this!” She quickly pulled the robe out from under the angel, flipping her around on the bed almost comically. Quickly, she pulled it on and dashed out into the hall, holding the sides closed across her front.

Jane greeted her with wide eyes and a frantic expression. “Roxy, where have you been! You were supposed to be getting ready hours ago,” she chittered, ushering Roxy back to her own room. “Stay here and work on cleaning yourself up, I’m going to go grab some staff so they can get you ready in time.” With that, Jane was gone, no doubt off to rope some poor souls into performing the arduous task of shaving Roxy Lalonde’s legs.

Roxy pulled on some underwear under her robe, and flopped onto her neglected bed spread. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, staring up at the ceiling. She cursed softly, her heart pounding no thanks to the rude awakening she’d received from her childhood friend. As if her nerves needed any more help on today of all days.

A knock on her door, and her fate for the next hours was sealed. She was whisked around the castle, plucked, shaved, and brushed until she looked every inch the princess she needed to be today. She was a little absent through it all, barely paying attention as her anxiety filled every silence with dread. It seemed her trip to Calliope’s had only provided some temporary relief.

Later, after she had swapped her nightclothes and robe for an ornate velvet dress and shawl, complete with a broach of her Mother’s symbol, she was finally left to her own devices. Alas, this was the opposite of good for her nerves. She snuck into the kitchen, watching Jane order around the staff as she attempted to finish every dish and dessert perfectly. Roxy thought Jane looked almost as nervous as she did, and was touched that her bestie would put this kind of effort into her special day when she could have easily just bought her a gift like every other noble around.

Roxy watched the chefs and bakers whizz around the kitchen, frantically working to finish before the big event started. All of this effort put in for her and Calliope! Every kingdom would be represented somewhere in the trappings, decorations, or dishes of the event; food and catering from Prospit, the land of her dear friend Jane, the dresses for Roxy and her bridesmaids imported from the Hellish Empire of Alternia, decorations provided by the merchants from the floating land of Skaia. Finally, of course, the brides came from their respective kingdoms of Derse and Heaven.

Would they be disappointed in her?

She couldn’t help but wonder.

She was roused from her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. “Roxy?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinkin’,” the bride to be smiled, moving away from the wall. She found herself next to Janey, somewhat surprised by their sudden proximity. Given how engrossed Roxy had been in her thoughts, however, it likely was not, in fact, particularly sudden.

“Don’t apologize, Roxy, please. Gods know you’re stressed,” Jane paused, unsure how to continue. “I…”

Roxy shook her head in response, putting her hands on her shoulders and shushing her. “It’s fine, I’m fine, I promise. Don’t worry about me, okay?”

Her friend sighed again, eyeing her suspiciously for just a moment, but nodded. “Alright,” she relented, “but if you have a problem, come to me, okay? You know I’ll be there for the whole wedding, so don’t hesitate-”

“Janey, babe, I get it! I know you love me, and I love my bestie just as much, you big dork. Just keep makin’ that good food so I can fill out this dress a little more,” Roxy insisted, gesturing playfully at her own figure. “I’m real glad you’re here, but you don’t gotta spend every second on me and my shit. You got your own shit to do too.”

Jane nodded and smiled up at her friend. “Okay, okay.” She motioned to pull the taller girl into a hug, but stopped just short, and pulled back. Roxy raised an eyebrow, confused, before a tap on the shoulder brought her understanding.

“Jane, do you mind if I steal my daughter for a moment?”

Roxy stiffened and Jane nodded. “Absolutely, your majesty.” Jane quickly went back to her baking, keeping herself busy, as Roxy turned to face her mother with some trepidation, suddenly conscious of every possible imperfection in her appearance.

“You look well, if nervous. That dress suits you, I think,” Rose finally said, placing one hand on Roxy’s shoulder and leading her out of the kitchen and down the hall. “I’m glad they were able to make it fit.”

Roxy nodded, looking down at her ensemble. “Thanks. Yeah, I was a little scared they weren’t gonna have it ready in time,” she chuckled nervously, not meeting the Queen’s gaze. “Had to convince Jane to make me some donuts right before the last fitting so it’d fit,” she joked, pulling at the fabric of the dress gently show that it was still just a bit loose.

Rose nodded, vague concern painting her features, but apparently decided not to pursue. She looked at her daughter wistfully, then sighed softly, a smile returning to her experience-worn features. “I wore that dress many years ago when I married your mother. She designed it specially for me, even had the jewelry custom made for it,” she explained, her gaze becoming unfocused for a moment as she mentioned her wife.

“Mom… made this?” Roxy asked, looking down at the soft purple stripes and gilded trim of her outfit. She had heard plenty about her other mother, but never anything personal. It was a welcome revelation. It made her seem like more of a person in Roxy’s mind.

Rose nodded, wispy smile still painting her features like oil on canvas. “She made a great many dresses when she was here. It was something of a hobby for her. I even modeled in them on occasion,” she reminisced, blushing at whatever was crossing her mind. She cleared her throat, quickly changing the subject. “I know it’s been difficult to spend time with each other lately,” she stated, blushing as she looked up at her daughter. They paused in the hall, Rose sighing softly. “Negotiations on the new highway between Derse and Prospit have been unnecessarily complicated, and, well--I’m sure you’re familiar with it at this point. The point is, with that and the wedding and everything, it’s just been… Difficult.”

Roxy had to stop herself from pulling a face. ‘Difficult.’ It seemed now as though Rose had pulled her aside just to make excuses for herself. She was of half a mind to call her out on it, draw attention to how distant she’d been, but the ensuing comment marked a distinct change in tone.

“You’ve grown into a fantastic young woman, and I’m proud of you.”

Oh. Roxy blushed, playing with her skirt idly. That was something new. She’d never thought of herself as anything to be proud of. “Thanks. I… I’m gonna miss you, Mom.” She refrained from a spiteful retort, trying to savor the atmosphere for the moment. She was leaving, but she didn’t want to ruin this day for anyone. Not even her mother.

“You know you and Calliope are always free to visit when you aren’t too busy. And if you ever need advice on a political matter or anything of the sort, you know I’ll always be here. I have some marked experience dealing with divinity, and if anyone from heaven gives you trouble, you tell them Rose Lalonde is your mother,” she firmly instructed. “Be strong. Calliope will need you.”

Roxy studied her face, both their eyes wet. She wanted to say thank you, but she couldn’t make her lips move without the danger of sobbing.

“Oh, goodness, I shouldn’t make this too emotional, otherwise I’ll have Porrim yelling at me for ruining my makeup,” Rose sighed, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. “I should go to start greeting our guests. I love you, Roxanne.” She took a breath and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss her daughter’s cheek, and then strutted off.

Roxy was left in the hall, all dressed up and feeling even more emotional. “Love you too, mom,” She sighed and looked around, eyes falling on a painting hung on the wall. She studied the picture of her mother, wearing their shared wedding dress, sans a few changes, and standing next to a rather tall demon clad in greens and blacks. They looked happy together, like they were made for each other.

Roxy didn’t know how to feel. Instead, she quickly made her way back to Jane.

***

Waiting for her mother to walk her down the aisle was perhaps the most stressful part of her day. Jane had stayed with her as long as she could to soothe her, but had soon been forced to take her place in the ceremony. Roxy was left with her mother who, for all her genius, was woefully unequipped to handle a hysterical daughter.

“What if she doesn’t say I do?” Roxy blubbered, face buried in Rose’s chest. Rose pulled out her handkerchief again, gently nudging Roxy’s face away and dabbing at her face gently. Her makeup wasn’t horribly altered yet, though the edges were a bit smudged.

“Darling, she’s not going to say no, you’ve both been planning this for months,” she sighed, trying to wave down someone with more skills. “Porrim! Has anyone seen Porrim!?” she called. She really didn’t know how to deal with this. She focused on awkwardly petting Roxy’s hair and shushing her softly. “Honey, the ceremony starts very soon, we really need to get in place,” she whispered.

“What if she changes her mind!! What if she doesn’t like how I look in my dress, or what if she doesn’t like humans after all,” Roxy sobbed, clinging to her mother desperately. Goodness, she was a mess.

Finally a worker returned with Porrim in tow, and the demoness surveyed the situation, and gently pulled Roxy away from her mother.

“Roxanne, what are you afraid of?” She asked softly, sparing only a moment to glare at Rose in her ineptitude.

“Calliope’s going to say no to me,” she whimpered, attempting to bring a hand up to wipe at her makeup. Porrim quickly put a stop to the stray limb, and instead brought up a soft cloth to gently soothe away her tears.

“Hush, now. Calliope loves you dearly, don’t you remember the effort she went to just to get you as her bride?” she reminded her. “If she was going to get no, she would have done so long ago, when she had plenty of time to. But she didn’t. What are you really afraid of?”

Roxy sniffled, breathing slowly returning to normal rather than the stressed spasms of her weeping. “I-I. I don’t know how to do this, I don’t know how to be a Queen,” she whispered, wringing her hands as if they were wet laundry. “I’m gonna fuck it up, I know I will.”

Porrim hushed her, and reminded her of all the good she’d done for the kingdom in recent months. Rose, on the sidelines, felt rather useless. This woman, who lived far away and only visited, knew her own daughter better than she. It was embarrassing that she, a Queen and Seer, couldn’t calm a simple bout of emotional weakness in her own spawn. She watched as Porrim sated Roxy, her tears drying up so that the tattooed woman could reapply and clean up her daughter’s decor.

She hid a cough in her handkerchief, and simply stood in position, waiting for her daughter to join her.

It had been an unfortunate sequence of events behind the scenes, but finally, the moment came, and Roxy was able to take her final steps towards Calliope as an unmarried woman. She was fidgeting, and nervous, and felt more like a swarm of bees was making a home in her stomach than butterflies, but the journey was short, and before she knew it she was standing before her lover.

The ceremony was, despite Roxy’s worries, remarkably unremarkable. It was traditional, despite the angelic nature of one of the brides, and almost indistinguishable from any of the other royal weddings Roxy or any of them had ever attended. When the vows were done, they kissed before the crowd of integrated species and nations, and every one of them expressed their support.

The reception was a massive event, full of alcohol and the delectable desserts procured by Jane and her crew. For Roxy, it was all a blur of food and hand shaking, merchants attempting to gain wealth and nobles attempting to gain favor from the newly weds. She could barely focus on any person or conversation, and through it all, she simply clung to her wife, smiling and nodding whenever she couldn’t hear someone over the festivities. It was horribly uninteresting, and she barely even got to dance.

She tried very hard not to think about seeing her mother escorted out of the party only an hour in.

Hours later, when the festivities had passed their prime, Roxy and Calliope stepped into a carriage, waving to all the party-goers they were leaving behind. As the horses pulled away, they were finally allowed a moment of peace, and Roxy sighed. She pulled off her shawl and stuffed it into her trunk, sprawling across her companion’s lap.

“What a day, huh?” she muttered, stretching.

Calliope giggled and nodded, petting Roxy’s hair affectionately. “It certainly was something. Aside from the morning, though, I quite enjoyed it.” She cupped Roxy’s chin and pulled her up into a soft kiss.

“Well, I’m hoping we can keep enjoying ourselves until next morning, if you know what I mean,” Roxy whispered, feeling bubbly and affectionate now that she was able to actually be with her lover.

Calliope blushed and smiled. “Perhaps. We do have a bit of travel before we can arrive at our destination, though… Perhaps tomorrow?”

Roxy shook her head and sat up, pulling herself onto Calliope’s lap, tugging at the lapels of her green jacket. “I want you now, babe, please…” she breathed, kissing her again and clinging to her. “We just got married, what’s wrong with a little somethin’ somethin’ on our honeymoon?”

Calliope blushed, letting her hands alight on Roxy’s skirt. “I suppose…” she paused, ever the drama queen (and now literally so). “That we should get this dress off of you, if you’re so insistent.” Her hands ran down Roxy’s back as she kissed her again, fingers drifting across the soft fabric.

“Now we’re talking,” Roxy whispered, squirming around on Calliope’s lap to get out of her dress. Satisfied that the garment was off and unharmed, she set about tossing her underwear about the cabin. Soon, she was straddling Calliope, naked and still covered in a gentle sheen of sweat. “How’d I do?”

Calliope snickered and kissed her nose. “Nine out of ten! Quick, efficient, and sitting naked on my lap.”

“Aw, why not a ten?” Roxy pouted, arms thrown across Callie’s neck.

“Because you didn’t let me help you!” She pulled her close, kissing her tenderly and letting her hands drift down to cup her bum. “You’re so soft, Roxy…” she whispered, kissing along her jaw tenderly and kneading the supple flesh.

Roxy purred softly and pushed into her hands. She was so, so happy about all of the touching she was receiving; hands on her ass, lips on her neck, Calliope’s felt suit soft against her skin. Still, she imagined feeling Calliope’s skin would be a much better sensation. “I want to touch you, Calliope,” she whispered, nipping at Calliope’s earlobe softly.

Calliope didn’t paused for a moment, simply continuing to touch Roxy. “I want this to be about you right now, Roxy,” she protested, one of her hands drifting around to finally rub at her vulva. “I heard that you had a far more stressful time than me…”

Roxy squeaked and curled her toes. “Please, babe, I know you can get freaky with your fingers, but I at least want something to look at,” she pleaded, tugging at the bowtie on her neck, loosening it until her collar fell away from her neck.

Calliope sighed and kissed her neck gently, free hand gently grabbing Roxy’s and clasping their fingers together. “When we get there, I promise, you can look at me all you like,” she swore, slipping a finger inside of Roxy.

Roxy moaned her begrudging assent, clinging to Calliope as she rode her hand. Calliope curled the digit inside her, drawing a gasp from her lover’s lips. She teased at her lips with a second finger, but refused to let it enter, enjoying getting to watch the little human squirm. “Gods, babe, I can handle more than a finger,” Roxy grunted, needing more.

“Oh? And here I was under the impression that you were enjoying yourself,” Calliope teased. “Silly me, I should remember that you humans can be so greedy.”

Roxy was about to retort with a scathing comeback, right up until Calliope stuffed two more fingers into her and pressed them deep as she could reach. Instead, the witty line she’d come up with was abandoned in the drawing room and replaced with a long, wordless moan. That was one way to make her stop complaining.

There was basically no way their driver wasn’t hearing them right now, but Roxy couldn’t currently give fewer shits.

Calliope alternated between pressing the tips of her fingers together and spreading them wide, curling them to tickle Roxy’s front wall or driving them as deep as she could reach. She moved them fast, fingerfucking Roxy and watching her bounce and squeal, then moved slower, giving her a respite and kissing gently at her neck. The look on the human’s face was intoxicating, gorgeously engrossed in the sensations coming from a mere few inches of her body. Pangs of affectionate struck Calliope; she wanted more, but she had to hold herself back for Roxy’s sake.

Rather than transform and take her in the carriage, Calliope indulged in another way. She laid Roxy back on the long seat of the cabin, kissing down her front all the way to where their bodies were joined. She dragged her tongue teasingly around Roxy’s cunt, but refused herself the contact just yet, instead letting her scent bathe her tongue as she watched Roxy’s face with half-lidded eyes.

Roxy shuddered, curling her toes and reaching down to bury her fingers in the mass of silver fluff her wife called hair. “Please, Callie, please,” she begged, soft nails digging into Calliope’s scalp. “I need--” her further attempts were silenced by a tongue being dragged roughly across her clit. She squeaked, bucking her hips up as Calliope finally tasted her. Her angelic companion purred softly, licking up every loose drop of her.

Calliope curled her tongue against her, lapping around her fingers as the slid in and out. She let her lips suck and tug, drawing loud squeals from her fragile human lover. Finally, it was enough, and Roxy screamed through an orgasm at (and on) Calliope’s hand.

Calliope was just about to kiss her when there was a knock on the front of the carriage, which had stopped moving for a moment. “Is everything alright in there?” The driver called.

The newlyweds exchanged looks before Calliope responded. “Everything is fine. Just ignore us until we’ve reached the destination, please.”

They agreed, and the carriage started in motion again, just in time for Roxy’s lips to crash against Calliope’s. “God, you are so good at that,” she breathed hot on her lips, kissing her desperately. Calliope smiled and kissed her far more gently, stroking her damp and mussed up hair.

“I’m very glad you think so. There will be plenty more of it in time,” she whispered, petting Roxy as if she were a cat. Roxy certainly didn’t complain, leaning into the touch eagerly and eventually drifting off in her arms.

Hours later, she was awoken by Calliope, gently shaking her. Quickly, she gathered her dress, requiring the angel’s assistance to replace it on her body.

As they tumbled out of the cabin giggling and kissing, they thanked the driver and made their way along the short path up to the cabin, where a very well dressed human was waiting with a small slip of parchment. She looked nervous, and moreso when Roxy finally looked at her.

“I bear news for the new princess of heaven,” she began, and Roxy stepped forward, looking back at Calliope nervously.

“What is it?” she asked. She wasn’t sure what the messenger held for her, but by the look on her face it couldn’t have been good.

The woman’s face contorted, and she stared at the paper in her hands for a moment.

“Tell me,” Roxy demanded, growing more and more tense by the moment. Calliope set a hand on her shoulder, and she took a breath and added, “Please.”

The messenger took a breath and nodded, still not meeting the princess’s gaze. “Her Majesty, Queen Rose Lalonde of Derse, Seer of Light and Emissary of Darkness, has been assassinated via poison by the Hellish nation of Alternia. The Council of Consorts has declared war and requests your presence at the capitol, immediately.”


End file.
